Trapped in Frustration
by TouchofCute
Summary: Deputy Parrish is supernatural, he knows that. When he thought the bestiary could help, it doesn't. And when he tries to keep researching, someone gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to a story about Deputy Parrish and Lydia mostly. No, they're not lovers. But Lydia is simply helping Parrish find out what he is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Characters in this chapter: Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Parrish, and AU characters Deputy Watts, Deputy Bugh, and Deputy Reed.**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 1**  
><em>

The sheriff station is in a fritz. Sheriff Stilinski just got a call about some kind of murder north of town and everyone is running outside to go drive to the spot. Sheriff is about to follow them when he notices Deputy Parrish behind him. He stops him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." The Sheriff stands in front of him.

Parrish has a confused look on his face. "What? Why?"

"I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now. I got this! Read more of the bestiary and found out what you are. I'll be back." And the Sheriff is out.

Deputy Parrish reaches his hand out to call him back. "Wait!" He realizes his boss can't hear him now and his voice transfers to a whisper. "I already read the whole thing.."

A few hours later, Parrish is sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind. He stares at the bestiary, knowing he already read front to back of it and still can't find what he is. He tries to call Lydia so she can help but it just leads to her voicemail. Still in school probably.

Parrish sighs and sits straight up. His face is showing to be a little frustrated.

"I'm getting out of here." He grabs his jacket and takes the back exit door, which is closer to his car. The only weird thing about the shortcut is that it's an alley, with another building on the other side. But it's a shortcut nonetheless.

He's halfway down the alley when 2 silhouettes come out of nowhere. Parrish slows down. He squints to see who it is. It's police guys he works amongst.

"Bugh? Reed? Nice to see you out here. Uh..what are you doing out here?" Parrish asks.

They don't answer. Parrish raises an eyebrow. He decides to start walking again, maybe he can get around them.

He tries, no luck. They just keep getting in his way. "What is wrong with you guys? Let me through!" He pushes the guy on the right, also known as Reed. He doesn't budge.

Parrish decides to take a step back. He sighs then crosses his arms. "Fine. I don't want to hurt you guys so I'll just take the long way."

He turns around to go back into the station when he literally runs into someone else.

"Oof!" Parrish exclaims as he makes physical contact. He almost loses his balance but catches himself.

He straightens himself out then tries to see who he ran into. "Watts? What are you..?"

He is about to finish his sentence when he can feel his hands being tied around his back.

"Agh! Guys, what the hell!" Parrish yells out.

"Boss needs you." Says Watts with a monotone.

"Sheriff Stilinski? Why?"

"Not him."

Parrish struggles with the 2 men behind him to listen. "Watch it!"

Watts turns to walk away and waves his hand in the air. "Take him to Eichen House."

Parrish is dumbfounded. "Eichen House?!" "NO WAI-" He now can feel a rag to his mouth and his eyes are starting to get heavier and heavier. He has been chloroformed. He tries to scream for help and struggles in the hands of his coworkers but his voice is muffled. Everything is blurry but that soon fades to black.

**EDIT: I realized the words were really weird looking for both chapters. I hope it's fixed now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope it's fixed now! Sorry about that. Absolutely no idea what happened there.**_

_**Characters in this chapter are: Lydia, Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski**_

_**- TouchofCute**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lydia calls Parrish as soon as she gets out of school. No answer. She's supposed to help him! She calls Stiles.

"Hey, Lydia! What's up?" Stiles answers.

"Stiles! Parrish won't answer his phone and I'm supposed to help him find out what he is. Can you call your dad so he can find out where he is?" Lydia asks.

"Uh, sure..? You seem worried." He responds.

"I kinda am, Stiles. He REALLY wants to know what he is and if it's not in the bestiary, then it's going to be even harder." Lydia says.

"Ok. Alright, I'll call my dad."

Lydia smiles worryingly. "Thanks. Please call me if he has anything." She hangs up.

Lydia looks up and sighs. "Parrish, I hope you're ok."

"You're about to find out." Says a voice behind her.

Lydia gasps. "What?" She turns around.

She doesn't have time to react as she's immediately knocked out.

Stiles calls his father as soon as he gets off the phone with Lydia.

"Come on dad, pick up." Stiles whispers as the phone is ringing.

"Hello?" He hears a voice in the other end.

"Dad?"

"Stiles! Why are you calling me? Is it an emergency? Cause I'm in the middle of a case right now."

"Uh..well.." Stiles isn't sure how to explain it.

"Stiles, what is it?" His father asks.

"Lydia called me and said that Deputy Parrish isn't picking up the phone. She seemed a little worried and wants to know if he's ok." Stiles explains.

"Well I told him to stay at the station and let me handle the case. He seemed pretty upset at first but I'll try to get ahold of him. Hold on."

The Sheriff walks over to his police cruiser to get away from all the noise behind him that is the murder case. He steps in. Turns on his radio, and turns to the channel Deputy Parrish is connected to.

"Parrish! You there?" Stilinski waits for a few seconds to let his Deputy answer. But there was none. Just static.

"Deputy!" More static.

Stiles' father puts his phone to his ear. "I can't reach him. I probably have to go back to the station."

"Ok, call me if you find anything." Stiles hangs up.

Sheriff Stilinski stares at his phone with a raised eyebrow for the next 5 seconds. "He sounds just like me." He sighs.

He turns on the car and heads back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters in this chapter are: Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, and my AU characters (Deputies Watts, Bugh, and Reed). Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Parrish? Parrish!" Sheriff Stilinski calls out inside the station. He crosses his arms.

"Hm." He looks around and sees Deputy Watts, Bugh, and Reed talking. He makes his way toward them.

"Did you two idiots take him to Eichen House? Or do I have to smack you upside the head again?" Watts asks.

"No, he's there! We also saw that girl whose helping him and we took her too. What's her name? Layla? Lacy?" Reed says.

Bugh sighs. "Lydia, you moron! How are you a police officer?" He rolls his eyes.

"Perfect!" Watts exclaims. He suddenly glances to his right and sees Sheriff Stilinski walking toward them.

"Act natural." Watts whispers to Bugh and Reed.

"Sheriff! What's going on?" Watts asks.

The Sheriff sighs. "I just got a call from my son who got a call from his friend, Lydia, who is worried about Parrish. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No, but we were going down the alley to take a shortcut to our cruisers to join you on the murder case when we see his jacket with his radio and his belt with his weapons lying on the ground." Watts lies.

"Yeah, I picked them up. They're on his desk." Bugh points to Parrish's desk.

Stilinski looks at Parrish's desk which has his jacket neatly folded with his belt with weapons on top of it.

"Wow, thanks a lot guys! Looks like something did happen to Parrish. Did you guys witness anything?" He turns his attention to the 3 men.

"Well actually-oof!" Reed starts to admit but gets elbowed in the side by Bugh.

"No sir. We didn't see anything." Watts says calmly. Bugh glares at Reed who has a fake smile that says "oops!"

The sheriff raises an eyebrow. "Did you see him walk out the back door?"

"Well, yeah! Doesn't he always? His car is closest to that alley, is it not?" Bugh points out.

Their boss smiles. "You're right. I'll go call my son then." He walks into his office and closes the door.

Watts exhales with relief and immediately smacks Reed upside the head.

"What did I say?!" Watts hisses.

"Sorry.." Reed looks at the ground in shame.

Bugh facepalms. "Dude, we're trying to cover for the boss here! Stop trying to goof off!"

Watts steps in. "Yeah man. Brunski would not be happy with us if he found out we didn't keep a secret like freakin kidnapping a Deputy!"

"And that girl, Lydia!" Reed mentions excitedly.

Watts doesn't change his glare on Reed. "Not helping."

Sheriff Stilinski calls Stiles as soon as he steps in his office and closes the door.

"Dad! Something's wrong." Stiles says as soon as he picks up the phone.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I tried calling Lydia again. Like, 5 times. She won't answer!" Stiles panics.

Sheriff scratches his head. "Hm. Alright, Stiles calm down. That's your first priority. And second, I got news at the station. It looks like Parrish has been..taken. The only thing left behind was his jacket and his weapons."

"You think Lydia has been kidnapped too?"

"It looks like it." His father responds.

"We need help. Should I call Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Definitely. I will do my part and call some guys who were working on the murder case to look for him and some will stay at the station in case he comes back." The Sheriff says.

Stiles smiles on the other end of the phone. "Thanks, dad." He hangs up.

"You're welcome. Call me when-" Sheriff Stilinski realizes Stiles has hung up on him. He rolls his eyes and ends the call officially. "Kids."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is pretty long..I hope you enjoy!**

**Characters in this chapter: Parrish, Lydia, and Deputy Haigh briefly :P**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 4**_

Parrish groans. He doesn't quite open his eyes yet. But his brain is awake and remembers exactly where he is.

He slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by blinding light..and a cell. He blinks a couple times to get used to it.

'I know I'm in Eichen House. But..where?' Parrish thinks to himself.

He looks around. Left side of him is some empty space and a wall. Right side of him is a bed sat against another wall.

Parrish raises an eyebrow and looks down. He's sitting on the floor against the wall behind him. He sighs.

He looks straight ahead and sees bars from what looks like a jail cell and a hallway floor. There's also another cell across from him. And there's someone in it. A girl. But her face is covered by her hair. And it looks like she's in the same position as he is.

Parrish squints. Hair color is..brunette-ish..Lydia! His eyes widen.

"Lydia!" Parrish whispers loudly. She doesn't move.

He groggily crawls over to the bars of the cell to get closer. Suddenly, he hears people coming down the hallway. Parrish panics for a split second but knows what to do.

Still in the sitting position having come to an end to crawling, he lies down on his back and closes his eyes. Now it looks like he's still sleeping.

The footsteps are coming closer..and closer...until finally the footsteps have reached his cell and keep going until he doesn't hear them anymore. He sits up and places his hands on the bars of the cell. He glances to his right to see if he can see anyone and he doesn't..as far as he knows.

"Lydia!" Parrish whispers again, a tiny bit louder. Nothing.

Parrish sighs. He can't whisper to her. How is he gonna wake her up?

He turns around to look for something to wake her up. He looks all around the tiny room. But at the corner of his eye, there is a pebble. He smiles and picks it up.

With the pebble in his hand, he turns back around. Lydia is still out. Parrish glances at the tiny oval-shaped pebble in his hand and suddenly has second thoughts. He shakes his head.

"No, I gotta wake her up." He whispers. He brings his hand back like he's throwing a baseball..but as he's about to toss it to the next cell, he hears groaning. He takes his hand down immediately and rolls the pebble away from him.

"Mm..ugh.." Lydia moans. She lifts her head up and her face is now shown.

Lydia slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she can see is the ground. She lifts her head to find out where she is but she automatically can feel a slight pain in her neck.

She looks around. "Where am I?" She asks with a whisper.

"No idea." Parrish responds. Lydia notices that Deputy Jordan Parrish is in the cell right across from her. She gasps.

"Oh my god, Parrish! I was so worried about you!" She exclaims.

"Shh keep it down." Parrish demands. "I think I know who put us in here."

"Who?" Lydia asks softly.

Parrish hesitates. "Don't freak out but I think it's Brunski. To answer your question when you woke up, we're in Eichen House. But I really have no idea where."

Lydia's fists clench. "That bastard. You shot him though!" She flares.

"I know I did. I'm as confused as you." Parrish answers.

Lydia is so mad that she tries to make an effort to stand up.

"Lydia wait!" Parrish warns. But she does it anyway and loses her balance and falls on her knees while trying not to make any noise. She groans. Lydia crawls to the entrance of her cell instead.

Lydia crosses her arms and grunts disappointingly. "I need to stop getting kidnapped."

Parrish sighs. "This might be the second time this has happened to me. I don't exactly want to relive that.."

"You don't have to tell me. I saw what you did to Deputy Haigh and it was badass!" Lydia smiles. "So..how did you get kidnapped?" Lydia asks, passing the time.

"Um..well, there are 3 guys I work with. Deputies Watts, Bugh, and Reed. They're airheads. Anyway, I usually take a shortcut to my car through the back alley behind the station. Sheriff Stilinski said I had to stay and read the bestiary but I already read all of it. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem."

"I decided the bestiary isn't doing much help and I left through the back alley. I ran into Bugh and Reed who were blocking my way out. I got frustrated and decided to go back but I literally ran into Watts. Then like, out of freakin nowhere I got my hands tied and Watts is telling me that "the boss" needs me. How am I supposed to know what that means?! Then Watts walks away and tells Bugh and Reed to take me to Eichen House. I try to struggle but they chloroformed me." Parrish finishes.

Lydia is speechless. "Uh, wow! That sounded a lot more eventful then what happened to me."

"Oh really? Can I know anyway?" Asks Parrish politely.

"Heh, sure. Hm well, I just got off the phone with Stiles because I tried calling you a few times but you didn't answer and I got worried. I really want to help you find out what you are. I had to go through the same thing, you know. It helps that you've read the bestiary."

Parrish nods.

"So anyway, as soon as I got off the phone, I got knocked out. That's basically it. Intense, huh?"

Parrish cracks a half-smile. "Definitely."

Parrish can now hear someone else coming down the hallway. What seemed like a nice talk is now ruined. Parrish's eyes now go wide as he can see who is coming down the hallway.

He gasps. "No. No! Is that-"

"Nice to see you again, Parrish." Haigh introduces.

Parrish doesn't look at him but the floor instead. "How'd you get out?" He asks softly.

Deputy Haigh laughs. "Oh you know, just these 3 guys who act like idiots most of the time."

"Watts, Bugh, and Reed. They're working for you?!" Parrish asks, getting a little angry.

"Something like that." Haigh admits.

Parrish growls. "I never liked you, I hope you know that. As soon as I get out, I'm going to beat the living sh-"

"You already did, remember?" Haigh mocks with a grin.

Parrish is a bit taken aback. He's not going to let that incident get to his head. He doesn't say anything more and proceeds to stare at the floor.

Haigh scoffs. "Looks like I win this round."

"Haigh." Lydia changes the subject quickly. "Where are we? Why are we here?" She questions.

Haigh smirks. "Ha, you'll find out soon. See ya!" He waves mockingly as he walks to the left of the hallway.

"HAIGH GET BACK HERE!" Lydia yells out. She now knows how Parrish feels. Speaking of him, she glances towards his cell and he's against the wall, where he first woke up. She's never seen him look so upset before.

She can't see his face, though. His knees are up to his chest and his head in his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs. Lydia sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! **

**Characters in this chapter include: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Malia, Kira (doesn't talk), my Deputy AU characters, and Haigh.**

**Enjoy!**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 5**_

Stiles has got everyone together. Himself, Derek, Scott, Kira, and Malia. Liam is doing homework with Mason. Breaden, Derek's girlfriend, is really determined on looking for the Desert Wolf. Derek decided not to tell Malia that though.

They're all at Derek's place.

"So let me get this straight.." Scott begins "..Deputy Parrish and Lydia are both missing, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles says.

"Did you bring anything of theirs? So we.." Referring to him and Scott "..could get their scent? They might be at the same place." Derek explains.

Malia looks offended. "What about me? I could get their scent too!" She complains.

"You need to stay with Stiles, Malia. You'll run off on your own instead of sticking with the plan." Derek explains. Malia crosses her arms. He's right.

Stiles pulls out Parrish's jacket and lipstick. "This is Lydia's favorite lipstick. I found it in her locker." Stiles hands the items over to Scott.

"How did you know how to get into Lydia's locker? Ok, you know what? Nevermind. Here." Scott gives Parrish's jacket to Derek. "Ready?"

Derek nods. "Ready."

A second later, both Scott and Derek take one big whiff of the items. Scott with Lydia's lipstick and Derek with Parrish's jacket.

Derek instantly gets his scent and sniffs the air. "Got it."

Scott does the same thing. "Me too."

"I'll meet you guys there. I have to get used to being in full wolf..mode." Derek suggests awkwardly.

"All right. Kira, you're with me. Malia, you're with Stiles. Let's go." Scott says.

Deputy Watts drives up to Eichen House to meet up with Deputy Haigh. He finds a spot to hide his car so no one will find it and know he's there. He heads toward the back of Eichen House.

Before he does, he looks behind him to see if anyone is following him and there isn't.

Haigh is waiting for him at the entrance of the Supernatural ward of Eichen House. He notices a silhouette coming toward him.

"Watts? Is that you? What took you so long?" Haigh asks.

"Dude, chill. Bugh and Reed really wanted to come but I said it was too dangerous and they have to look after the Sheriff anyway." Watts answers.

"Ok, whatever."

Watts looks around. "Why did I have to meet you outside in the dark? What did you want me for?"

"Listen. I want you to follow me down to the Supernatural ward. This is where I took Parrish and Lydia." Haigh smirks.

Watts remembers yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

Deputy Watts is driving towards Eichen House in his police cruiser. Bugh and Reed are behind him, riding in the same car together.

The traffic light in front of him goes from yellow to red so he stops. He takes the time of waiting to look in his rear view mirror to see how Parrish is holding up.

Parrish, as far as Watts knows, is still unconscious. His head is tilted down and towards the left. You can't see his face as a potato bag is over his head. Reed's idea.

Watts can't help but feel sorry for him. What does Brunski want with him?

Suddenly, the light turns green and Watts proceeds towards Eichen House.

Five minutes later, Watts arrives at his destination. As do Bugh and Reed.

Watts gets out of the car and he can see Haigh walking toward him. "Hey, what's up Haigh?"

Haigh forces a smile. "No time to chat, Brunski needs him. He's gonna be so excited when he finds out I actually did it."

"We.." Watts corrects him.

"Whatever. So..where is he?" Haigh asks.

Watts walks over to his car and opens the door to the backseat. He drags Parrish out but tries not to release him or else he'll fall right on the pavement.

"Nice! Hold on." Haigh claps his hands twice and out from behind the building comes 2 buff guys in suits like they were waiting for the signal or something. They hurry over and one of them automatically takes Parrish and throws him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Both of the guys are about to go to the back of Eichen House when Bugh speaks up.

"Wait! We got someone else!" Bugh exclaims. He opens the car door and he drags out Lydia, no potato bag on her head.

Haigh couldn't believe his eyes! "Ha! You got the girl whose helping Parrish! Awesome job, guys! You can go now, we'll take it from here." One of the guys in the suit grabs Lydia and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey, careful! She's a real girl, not a test dummy!" Reed defends.

The man stares at Reed with cold eyes and no expression. Reed whimpers and hides behind Bugh, who rolls his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Bugh says.

The buff man grunts and follows the other man to the back of the building. Haigh goes with them.

Watts sighs. "I can't believe we got that psycho out of jail. Where is he taking them?"

Bugh shrugs. "Beats me. I'm going back to the station. Let's go, Reed." The 2 men get in the car and drive off.

Watts follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had such a busy week and didn't have time to update! I am glad you guys are liking this story! This is pretty much my first TV show fanfiction/story I've written and I had a few other Teen Wolf plots before this one but I didn't like them. So thank you and enjoy this chapter! There's a conversation between Parrish, Lydia, and Deputy Watts that takes up most of it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6 <em>**

***PRESENT DAY***

Watts and Haigh are about to go to the "Supernatural Ward" as Haigh calls it when Watts stops him.

"Wait, hold on. You never told me why you wanted us to kidnap those two. I know I'm new to this city but did you do something to Parrish that made you get arrested?"

Haigh hesitates. "Yes. But this isn't about me. It's about Brunski. I'll let him tell the whole story when he's at least a little better."

"That my other question. What happened to hi-"

Haigh interrupts. "No more questions! Let's go see what Parrish and Lydia are doing." A second later they disappear into the building and go down the stairs to the Supernatural Ward.

* * *

><p>Lydia is sitting on the bed in her cell. She's gotten her balance back!<p>

Parrish is..well, he's been in the same position he was in an hour ago. But his head actually on his knees. He's looking straight-forward and has no expression on his face, like he's staring at nothing.

Lydia closes her eyes and inhales. Then exhales. "Ok, that's it." She whispers.

Lydia stands up and walks over to the front of her cell. "Parrish. Stand up." She demands.

Parrish looks at her in confusion. "What?" He sniffs like he's been crying.

"Stand up." She demands again.

Parrish sighs. He switches his sitting position so he's on his knees and he places his hands on the floor then pushes himself up. And his legs and feet are now planted on the ground and he gets up slowly. Once he's up, he holds on to the wall for a few seconds because he hasn't even stood up since he awoke.

Parrish walks slowly over to his front of the cell. Lydia smiles.

"Good!" She says.

"What is this about?" Parrish asks.

"Nothing. I just needed you give up the pouting!"

Parrish scoffs. He starts walking back to his spot.

Lydia giggles. "No wait! I was kidding, Deputy! Come back please?"

Parrish hesitates for a second then gives up and turns around. "I can never tell if you're kidding or not."

Lydia gasps. "You said something that has more than four words!"

Parrish half-smiles. "Shut up."

Lydia squints. "Come on! Let me see a real smile."

Parrish's half-smile is about to turn into a real smile when out of the corner of his eye, he can see two men coming. Those two men are Deputy Watts and Haigh. Parrish's half-smile goes away immediately. And Lydia stops giggling.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation." Haigh says.

Parrish backs away a little. Lydia sees this and speaks first.

"So if you're not the boss of this 'plan,' then who is?"

I'll tell you." Haigh teases. "It's Brunski."

Lydia doesn't look amused. Parrish was right.

Haigh seems surprised. He looks at Parrish, who has his arms crossed.

"How'd you guys know?" Haigh asks with a crack in his voice.

"Your right hand man here, Watts, basically gave it away when he told Bugh and Reed to "take me to Eichen House" and I basically connected the dots." Parrish explains. "So..where is Brunski? Barely breathing after I shot him?" Parrish says confidently.

Lydia holds her mouth with laughter.

"Oops." Watts whispers with a smile.

"Urgh! You idiot!" Haigh punches Watts in the shoulder and he leaves in disappointment. Watts rubs his shoulder and is about to follow when Parrish speaks up.

"Watts! Deputy Watts. Wait." Watts reverses and is between Lydia's and Parrish's cells now. "Yeah?" He answers.

"I..why do you work for him?" Parrish asks.

"Honestly? I don't know. Bugh told me about Haigh and Sheriff let him out, I guess." Watts explains in a volume where only Lydia and Parrish can hear.

"Sheriff let him out?! But he almost murdered me!" Parrish exclaims.

"So, we're in Eichen House. But where exactly are we?" Lydia interrupts.

"You're in the Supernatural Ward, I think."

Lydia gasps quietly. "I've heard of that! Peter is here..somewhere."

"You don't need to worry about Peter." Parrish assures.

Watts changes the subject. He doesn't really want to know who Peter is anyway.

"So it's obvious you guys are familiar with the supernatural world. I just learned that now and I'm still shocked. Does that mean you guys are..you know, supernatural?" Watts assumes.

Lydia and Parrish look at each other like their reading each other's minds. Lydia nods with a frown.

"Yes." She says. "I'm a banshee. I can predict someone's death when it's coming to them. It's not exactly a good feeling because I literally scream at them or scream when they're near. I tried holding it in a few times but it doesn't help."

Watts eyes go wide. "Wow. That's rough. I can't imagine you going through that."

Lydia sighs. "Me neither."

Watts looks at Parrish, who isn't looking up and is instead facing the ground picking at his nails. "And what are you?"

"I don't know." Parrish whispers.

Lydia notices Parrish is quickly becoming depressed like he was an hour ago. She chimes in..again.

"We..er..we're trying to figure that out. There's a book called the bestiary that's basically a list of almost every supernatural creature. Apparently he's read the whole thing and nothing seems to fit what he is."

Parrish brings his head up.

Watts purses his lips. He turns to look at the green-eyed young Deputy. "Do you have any powers?"

"Not that I know of? I mean, all I know is that I'm immune to fire and my eyes turn a red-orange color when I'm in some kind of physical activity..I think. Or when I have a lot of energy, maybe."

Watts nods.

"I don't think I should show them to you now. I'm pretty exhausted just from being in this cell." Parrish says lazily.

"Ok well, anyway..so you said you're immune to fire? Did you get caught on fire?"

"That's where Haigh comes in. There was this deadpool..long story..er, and my name was on it. Lydia was on it too. Haigh saw the list and decided to try to kill me by capturing me in my own car with my hands tied to the steering wheel and setting the whole. damn. car. on. fire! I survived..but all my clothes burnt off. I was so pissed. I walked right into the Sheriff's station naked and covered in soot but I didn't care. I went straight for Haigh and beat his ass to the ground. It was great. I heard someone broke his nose later during questioning." Parrish smirks.

Watts smiles. "That is the best story I've ever heard. So how did you shoot Brunski?"

Parrish glances at Lydia. She tells the story.

"Brunski was a nurse in Eichen House. He hated Stiles! Wasn't so fond of me either. Stiles and I were trying to find out who the benefactor was from the deadpool. We thought it was Brunski. Long story short, it wasn't him. He was just a bad person. He killed my grandmother! He captured both of us and Parrish saved me from a needle injection to the neck. And then he shot him.

Parrish smiles. "And you're welcome. He deserved it."

Watts scratches his head. "Yeah, and he's back now. Well, I haven't seen him yet. Anyway, thanks for filling me in. I've been confused for a while and Haigh didn't tell me anything."

Parrish places his hands on the bars. "Dude, no problem. We're glad you understand."

Lydia nods like she agrees. "Don't listen to Haigh if he tells you anything different from what we told you."

"Thanks. I won't. I hope you guys don't think I'm a traito-"

Haigh cuts him off. "WATTS! Where are you?! Get over here!" Watts sighs.

He thanks them both then starts walking down the hallway towards Haigh.

"So is he getting arrested when we're both busted out of here?" Lydia asks.

Parrish exhales. "Yeah..unfortunately. He's a good cop working for a bad one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being patient! The next chapter might not be uploaded until after Thanksgiving.<strong>

**- TouchofCute**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! A chapter finally! Enjoy it, it's a short one!**

**- TouchofCute**

**(EDIT: Important note at the bottom of page)**

_**Chapter 7**_

Scott and Kira are driving down the highway. Stiles and Malia are behind them.

Malia is still pouting. Stiles notices and rolls his eyes. "Malia." She doesn't listen and is looking out the window instead.

Stiles sighs. "Ok." He pulls over to the side of the road. Malia raises an eyebrow at this. "What are you doing?" She asks as Stiles is rummaging through stuff in the backseat.

Stiles turns back around with something in his hand. A gun? "This is Parrish's pistol. This and a bunch of other weapons that got left behind when he was kidnapped. I was gonna use it when we bust them [Parrish and Lydia] out..but it's his and I don't want to waste his ammo. Here. Get his scent." Stiles hands the weapon to Malia.

Malia grins. "Yes! Thank you!" Malia exclaims. She pecks him on the lips which startles Stiles but he smiles along with her. "You're welcome."

Malia sniffs the gun. The trigger reeks of Parrish especially. Malia looks out the windshield. "I got it! Drive." Stiles starts driving. Not because Malia told him to but because he realizes needs to catch up with Scott and Kira.

* * *

><p>Scott and Kira are driving. Kira is gripping her katana.<p>

"Kira, I can smell you. What's wrong?" Scott asks.

Kira didn't realize she's been zoning out. She comes back into reality and releases her grip on her weapon. "Uh, sorry! I'm just a little worried for Lydia." She apologizes. "Do you think her and the Deputy are at the same place?"

"I hope so! It would make a hell of a rescue mission if they were split up! Now you're making me a little nervous!"

Kira smiles nervously. "Sorry!" She apologizes again.

"It's fine. Besides I'm pretty sure they're-hey! Where's Stiles and Malia? They're supposed to be behind me!" Scott exclaims. He looks through the rear view mirror as he pulls over.

Scott pulls out his phone and dials Stiles' number. The phone rings about 3 times before Stiles can pick up. "Hey man." Stiles answers.

"Dude, where are you?"

"Right behind you!" Stiles says.

Scott looks behind him and can see a pair of headlights making it's way toward them. Scott starts driving again.

"Haha! You are dragging behind, Stiles!" Scott teases him.

"Shut up." Stiles giggles and hangs up.

Scott smiles. "Oh, man. What do you think they were doing?" He asks Kira.

Kira's eyes go wide. "Uh..no comment." She says quickly.

Scott gives her a weird look. Scott is about to say something else when they could hear a howl near them.

"Derek! He might've found it! And the scent on..Lydia's lipstick is getting stronger."

Suddenly, a black wolf comes out of the woods and runs almost faster than the car next to them.

"Oh my god! Can he not do that ever again?" Kira says, a bit startled.

"He wants us to follow him." Scott explains.

And they do until they get to a street on the right, where Derek turns right. They follow. In the distance, Scott can see a building all too familiar. Kira gasps.

Malia and Stiles see it too. "No..not here. They can't be here! Why?!"

All that comes out of Malia's mouth are two words. "Eichen House?"

* * *

><p><strong>So decided to wait until Christmas break to update. It's hard to write a story and worry about finals at the same time. Hope you all understand! This story has a little more than 1,000 views so thank you! I didn't think it would be that good.<strong>

**Until next chapter!**

**- TouchofCute**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 8**_

In the Supernatural Ward of Eichen House, Deputy Watts and Deputy Haigh are standing in front a medal door.

"What is it, Haigh? I was talking to-" Says Watts before being interrupted.

"Mingling with the prisoners, are we?" Haigh raises an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't tell me anything, man! If you want me to be a part of this, I have to know why you kidnapped those two and..you know, why we're standing here." Watts exclaims.

Haigh rolls his eyes. "And did that Parrish prick tell you anything?"

Watts smiles. "'That Parrish prick' pretty much told me everything. That Lydia girl told me some stuff too. It makes me want to question if I should still work with you or not."

* * *

><p>"They're lying! Look, the boss needs them. Specifically Parrish. We know what he is and it's so obvious he has an idea." Haigh scoffs.<p>

Watts' jaw drops. "Why are you acting like this?! I've talked to him myself, he's tried looking for what he is with no luck! How do you know what he is when he doesn't?

Haigh smirks. "Follow me." He opens the door into a hallway.

* * *

><p>Watts crosses his arms. "Yay, more doors and hallways." He says very sarcastically in monotone.<p>

"Do you think Brunski knows what you are?" Asks Lydia.

"How can he? I don't even know what I am!"

"You've said that before. But you are-"

"Something." Parrish finishes. "I'm something." Parrish paces back and forth in his cell.

* * *

><p>Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Malia are all standing in front of Eichen House.<p>

"I promised myself I would never come back here. I remember when Brunski captured Lydia and I. Parrish saved us." Stiles explains.

Scott sighs. "Do you think it's Brunski whose behind this?" He asks.

"No way! Parrish shot him. I saw it, he can't be alive. He can't be!" Stiles starts freaking out, hyperventilating.

Malia notices. "Shh, Stiles!" Malia grabs Stiles by the shoulders and pulls him in for a hug.

"If he is alive, we'll kill him again. Right, Scott?" Malia looks at Scott, who nods.

"Yes, of course!" Scott assures.

Malia breaks the hug and gives Stiles a quick kiss. "We got this. You can stay behind me if you need to." Says Malia.

Stiles scoffs. "Ha! No way! I will stand next to you instead...maybe."

Malia giggles. "You're silly when you're scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Guys!" Kira interrupts. "Where's Derek?"

All four teens look around. Scott notices some bushes ruffling in front of the forest. And...out comes Derek!

Scott exhales in relief. "Where were you?!" He yells towards him, but not too loud for someone in Eichen House to hear.

Derek comes walking toward them in a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "I found clothes." He says.

Scott rolls his eyes. "That must be annoying."

Derek is finally caught up to them. "Extremely. Anyways, I know where they are. Follow me." He walks towards the back of Eichen House while everyone follows.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is gonna be a little intense! <strong>


End file.
